This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Crutches are often used by people who cannot use their legs to assist with moving, walking, etc. Typically, the crutches are optimally configured to be positioned under the users' arms to thereby support the users' weight. The users can then pivot their lower bodies about the crutches to move, walk, etc.